


We ain't villains!

by Megamix07



Category: Skylanders (Video Games)
Genre: Betrayal, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamix07/pseuds/Megamix07
Summary: The villains locked away Golden Queen ages ago. One day, she escapes and comes back at the ones who locked her away!
Relationships: Chopscotch/Wolfgang (Skylanders), Dr. Krankcase/Mags (Skylanders), Spyro the Dragon/Stealth Elf
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Chopscotch shifted on the black couch in Wolfgang's room. She opened her eyes and saw Wolfgang asleep. She grabbed her phone and looked at it. It was Monday. Shit. Chopscotch shook Wolfgang to get up. "Babey, wake up! It's Monday!" "Huh? Monday, shit. We gotta go!" "Just one problem, we're naked." "Well, let's get dressed!" 

After getting dressed, they left the shared apartment and went to the Undead theatre. Wolfgang went to the archer room while Chopscotch went to the smasher hall. They gave lectures and demonstrations. When break came Wolfgang sat on the staff couch while Chopscotch leaned against him. Chompy Mage was reading a book about chompies. Golden Queen was filing her nails. Tae Kwon Crow was meditating I'm the corner. Blaster Tron was recharging. Grave Clobber was looking at beetles that were flying on to him. Dr Krankcase was talking with Mags about some new invention that would apparently "Save the environment." Finally, Bad JuJu was talking with her son over the phone. "Yes really." Chopscotch shifted slightly. Her phone began to ring. She answered it, "Hello?" The other person on phone told her to get her axe out of the kitchen, she went to it with Mags following close for she needed a tool. 

"So, we attack now!" "Right now," Wolfgang asked. This was the plan all along, but Wolfgang had grown very attached to Chopscotch. He had hoped to marry her one day. He truly got to love her. Krankcase was in a similar boat. Only he and Nags where actually married, and for 5 years! Krankcase spoke up saying, "Must we, I quite like this job. And Mags." "Shut up fool! We must attack now!" Golden Queen ran off to enact her part of the plan. "She's gone cuckoo." "I say we snitch," Grave Clobber suggested. "Yeah, I love this life too much." Then, they walked to the Libary.

When they entered the Libary, Eon was reading a book about beard care. Krankcase spoke first, "Master Eon, we got something to say." "The Golden Queen." "Is planning to destroy the Academy." "So, you lot planned to infiltrate my Academy, and destroy it. But you got loved, now you want to defeat the Queen, am I right?" "You got it, perfectly," Pain Yatta commented. "Good, well, to prove that you are loyal, capture the Queen and lock her in the dungeon designed by Krankcase's wife." Everyone agreed and went to get the Golden Queen!


	2. Capture

"Where have you incompetent fools been?" "That's redundant." "Shut up Krankcase. Now, get me the bombs." Tae Kwon Crow tied a rope around both his ninja stars. Blaster Tron raised his sword. "What's going on?" Crow threw the stars while Wolfgang fired an electric arrow. The Queen was tied up and shocked by Wolfgang's arrow. Blaster Tron touched the sword to her head while Chompy Mage fired a purple chompy. The sword sent a shock while the purple chompy bit into the Queen's back and injected some toxin. Krankcase fired some goo which made her fall over. Pain Yatta smashed her over the head while Grave Clobber punched her face. Good Sickle grabbed the Queen and teleported to the cell. He threw her into the cell and shut it before teleporting back. "It's done. We're free." Everyone made a sound of celebration.

That night they partied. Partied hard. Everyone had fun. The next morning, they were all hungover. All layed in bed for a few more hours than usual as cover teachers took over for the day. Eon was kind like that. Good Sickle was the first to get better. He wasn't normal. He walked over to the bathroom and took a cold shower. This was similar to most of them except Wolfgang and Chopscotch who just had sex in it. The ex-villains were now free of villain-dom. And they would all be happy about it. Until, 20 years later. The Golden Queen would return.


End file.
